


Business & Pleasure

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, porn au, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: Rhett is a popular porn star named James Redwood and Link is his manager/boyfriend. One morning Link helps Rhett relax after he finishes filming his latest project.





	

 

“Good job today, James.”

“Thanks, you too.” He shook hands with his co-star after putting on his robe. “Have a good night, it was great working with you.”

Rhett left the set and went to his trailer where Link was waiting for him. Rhett sat down and closed his eyes as Link rubbed his shoulders.

“How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted. I’m glad we finally got that final shot, I don’t know how much more I had left in me.”

Link smiled. “It’s a good thing we’ve got a nice little break ahead of us. I wouldn’t want you to get burned out.” Link kissed Rhett on the forehead as he stood up and get dressed.  Rhett put a hand on his stomach. “Are you hungry? I know it’s late but I want some dinner. I’m starving.”

“I could use a bite to eat.” Link said, gazing at Rhett as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. “Let’s pick up something on the way home.” When Rhett finished getting dressed, he slung a bookbag over his shoulder and walked out of the studio hand in hand with Link.

Rhett McLaughlin, known to his industry friends and contacts as James Redwood, had become a much sought after adult film star thanks to his boyfriend and manager Link Neal. What started as a side job to pay his way through college had become a full fledged career, and Link did not hesitate to team up with his lifelong friend when he asked for help managing his business affairs. Becoming business partners brought them even closer together and they began dating about three years ago. Thanks to Link’s creativity and Rhett’s special set of skills, they were well on their way to becoming a porn power couple. They often joked that Rhett’s cock got more fan mail than he did.

Link stopped by a nearby Chinese food place and picked up a bunch of their favorite dishes to go. When they got home, the two men changed into sweatpants and hoodies before situating themselves on the couch and digging into the multiple food containers in front of them.

“Oh, I got a preview of the artwork for  _ Lonely Lumberjack 3 _ .” Link handed Rhett his phone; on it was a picture of him dressed in flannel with a copious amount of white liquid dripping down his chin. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed; he looked like he was in the throes of ecstasy. Rhett chuckled. “That’s a good come face.”

“How do you feel about doing another lumberjack themed film?” Link muttered, browsing another email on his phone. “This one’s got spit roasting. You and two other dudes.”

Rhett nodded as he took a bite of food. “I’m into it. Maybe this whole lumberjack aesthetic could be my thing. I pretty much look the part.” Rhett stroked his beard and smiled.

Link laughed. “You could be known as “The Lusty Lumberjack” or something like that.”

Rhett smirked. “We’ll work on the nickname later.”

After they finished dinner, Rhett laid down on their bed while Link gave him a thorough massage.

“You’re tense tonight, babe.” Link said as he worked on Rhett’s shoulder.

“I can think of a way you can help me relax.” Rhett turned to the side and pulled Link in for a kiss. He rolled on his back and tried to pull Link on top of him. Link pulled back and shook his head.

“No, you had a long day. Let’s wait until you have more energy.”

Rhett giggled. “I’ve always got energy for you.” He pinned Link down and kissed his jaw line. Link allowed his hands travel down to Rhett’s ass and squeeze it a little before pushing him away. “Go to sleep, Rhett. I promise we can do whatever you want in the morning.”

“Promise?” Rhett gave Link is signature eyebrow raise.

“Promise. Now go to bed.”

Rhett obediently got under the comforter and Link joined him, wrapping his arms around his torso as usual. Rhett wrapped one arm around Link’s chest while resting his free hand at his side. He listened to Link breathe until he finally fell asleep.

Several hours later, Link was woken up by gentle nudging. “Link? Hey Link.”

“What?” Link said in a muffled and slightly annoyed voice.

“It’s morning.”

Link rolled over and looked at his phone, it read 9 a.m. “Yes, I’m aware of this. Thank you.” Link closed his eyes and set his head back on his pillow. Rhett nudged him again.

“Link, you said we could do whatever I want in the morning.”

Link turned towards Rhett, who was now kneeling beside him. He had removed the clothes he slept in and was wearing nothing but a pair of purple boxers. “Wow, you’re eager.”

Rhett blushed. “I’m just really excited. It’s been awhile since we’ve been able to be together. This last shoot kept me really busy.”

“You’re right, it has been a while.” Link sat up and smiled. “So, what do you want to do?”

Rhett reached over into the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Really?” Link got out of bed, pulled the comforter back and undressed. “You’re up for that?”

“Yeah.” Rhett replied, fidgeting a little.

Link smiled as he sat on the bed; he didn’t think Rhett would want to do something so vigorous the day after a shoot. “All right. Come here, baby.” Link motioned for Rhett to lay down next to him. He straddled him and kissed him deeply, moving down to Rhett’s chest and letting his fingers get tangled in his chest hair. Rhett moaned deeply as he put a hand on Link’s lower back and pressed their hips together.

“This is so nice.” Rhett whispered. “It’s so nice to lay here and be taken care of.”

“I love taking care of you.” Link said and he ran his hands up and down Rhett’s sides. He rolled off of him. “Now, kneel against the headboard and face the wall.” Rhett took off his boxers before kneeling on the bed and pressing his chest against the headboard. Link spread Rhett’s legs apart and knelt in between them.

“Mmm you’re already hard.” Link said, nibbling on Rhett’s shoulders as he reached around to stroke him. “You’re so easy to please.”

Link kissed his way down Rhett’s back and up again before prepping the both of them with a healthy amount of lube and inserting his fingers into him. Rhett banged a fist against the wall and growled as Link hit his prostate.

“Careful Rhett. “ Link smiled. “We don’t want to have to fix another hole in the wall.”

“Oh yeah.” Rhett chuckled as he recalled a particularly intense night of sex that ended with his fist denting the wall next to their bed.

Link gently guided himself inside of Rhett and snarled as he moved his hips in circles against his ass. Rhett stroked himself for a little while but then decided to switch gears.

“Give me the lube.” He grunted.

“Why?”

“You’ll see.”

Link paused what he was doing and handed Rhett the bottle of lube. Rhett placed some lube on his fingers before reaching around behind him and slowly slipping them inside Link one at a time.

“Oh, what’s this?” Link said happily, pressing himself further into Rhett.

“I just wanted to make sure you were taken care of.” Rhett said as he wiggled his fingers around inside Link. The two men eventually matched movements so that they were simultaneously massaging each other’s sweet spots.

“This was a good idea.” Link said breathlessly. “This is…” Link whimpered.

“I know.” Rhett said in a throaty strained voice. “I feel the same way.”

Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s torso as he came, Rhett immediately following. They remained in that position until the last bit of their orgasm was peeled away. Link continued to lean against Rhett’s back long after they were done.

“So what do you want to do now?”

“Eat, of course.” Rhett reached behind his back and tickled Link until he fell back onto the bed. Rhett turned around and climbed on top of him, kissing him.

“I love you, Link.”

“I love you too, Rhett.” Link stroked Rhett’s messy hair and locked eyes with him for a minute. “Breakfast?”

“Yes!” Rhett and Link jumped out of bed, quickly slid on their underwear and headed towards the kitchen.

 


End file.
